Addiction
by upthewolves
Summary: They were addicted to the touch. They needed each other to rub away the ache on the inside, to soothe the pain with kisses and whimpers. But what happens when they realize that their bodies alone are not enough, and they become addicted to something more?
1. Addiction

**A/N: I wanted to try this out, mainly just to see if I could accomplish it. In the majority of the beautifully written Sango/Miroku-related fanfiction I've read, the lovemaking was soft, generous, and, well…lovely. So I figured I'd do the exact opposite. Basically, the plot is that Sango and Miroku have sex. A lot. But alas, feelings begin to boil up, and they realize that they need more. Story takes place after Hakurei-zan, but before Miroku's proposal. I suppose I haven't given much thought to the timeline. Oh, well…**

**I am planning to get into longer chapters, and longer acts as well. This is one of the first legitimate fanfiction I've written that was not a drabble or a one shot, and it is the only one that I have confidence in, even if it is just a small amount. I hope to go far with this one, but sometimes I lack motivation, and I really don't want to be the type to stop halfway. Any advice, criticism, and suggestions are very welcome from you, the reader.**

**This is mostly canon, and I hope to do an honest portrayal of the characters, except for the fact that Sango and Miroku screw like rabbits. Anyways, I own nothing, I don't profit askjhajkh you know. **

**Also! Most of the terms for the demons, attack moves, addressing of characters and the clothing are in the original Japanese. If you don't understand the word, scroll down a bit to read the Index at the bottom. I am not one to add random Japanese words in (Kawaii! Hai! Konnichiwa! etc,) so you don't have to worry about reading an entire sentence of misused words, thus eliciting a facepalm from you, the reader, and a steaming bowl of flames and embarrassment from me, the writer. I just like to keep certain things authentic. If you have any other questions, PM me, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible! Now, without further ado, on with the story. Don't forget to press that nifty 'review' button up there. Yup.**

* * *

**ad·dic·tion** [_uh_-**dik**-sh_uh_n]_**  
-**_noun**  
**Habitual psychological and physiological dependence on a substance or practice beyond one's voluntary control.

* * *

**I.**

Pale fingers pulled dark hair free from a silver band. The glow of the moon bounced off of glistening skin. A clothed hand grasped a full, heaving breast as two mouths battled a war that knew no end.

This was bliss. _This _was an addiction.

Their bodies smacked against each other and the sound alone spurred the twosome on. The man that took control from the top showed no mercy and no sign of stopping, and the oversexed woman below did not seem to mind. Her fingers moved to his back, nails digging into tanned skin in a painful but beautiful way, a way that he adored.

The throaty sounds she emitted made it apparent that she was getting closer to her release. He put his bare hand in between their bodies to toy with her clit, teasing her in a way that she would never admit to loving.

He too, was close. Too close. They had hoped that they would last longer this time – hoped that they could try the slow, quiet lovemaking they were often told of.

However, that was never the case.

The two were a ferocious couple. They didn't care for the soft romance and quiet whispers of affection. No, their addiction was far beyond the stage of patience and generosity. It was an addiction to pure, unadulterated _sex_. They wanted nothing more than to feel the grand explosions that came from fucking each other dry.

The man lowered his head and swallowed a puckered, rosy nipple. He sunk his teeth into the tender skin and almost as though it was a cue, the woman arched her back and screamed, convulsing around his thick member. Every bone in her body trembled.

Her whimpering, her womanhood pulsing around him, and the taste of her sweat was all too much for him to bare and he followed her, shooting his seed inside of her and calling her name as he did so.

A few more pumps were all he could deal and he collapsed over the shaking woman, crushing her body. Her grip on his back loosened and she massaged her fingers over the new and old scars she had caused - as if to ease the pain.

Scars from their addiction.

**II.**

"Goddammit, where are those two? It's getting dark and I'm exhausted as hell!" White ears twitched anxiously. Inuyasha lay on his side, enjoying the last of his cooked fish. The glow from a warm fire illuminated a dark clearing.

"You could just go to sleep, you know," came the voice of an angel. Slender fingers pulled thick black hair behind small, childlike ears. The voice came from a girl called Kagome.

"Nah, I gotta stay up. What if something happens to them while I'm asleep?"

A young _kitsune_ chimed in. "You know how much of a deep sleeper Inuyasha is, Kagome. Even a thousand _osuwari _couldn't wake him up!"

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha snarled. He tossed fish bones at the boy.

"Bah! That's gross! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmurred.

"What?" The _hanyou_ snapped, cranky from a lack of sleep. "It's not my fault the brat can't keep his fucking mouth shut!"

"Inuyasha, _osuwari_!"

A glow appeared around the thick beads hanging from Inuyasha's neck, and suddenly, his face hit the ground in a brutal force.

"Shippou-chan is just a kid! Don't talk like that in front of him!" The raven haired girl picked up the small kitsune and sat him on her lap. He nodded in agreement and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who had just regained his composure.

"Why, you-" the hanyou reached over to grab Shippou, but once again...

"_Osuwari_!"

"Jeeze, everyone's so testy tonight," Shippou sighed, his arms up and palms faced towards the night sky.

Kirara, a _nekomata_ who was resting near Kagome's feet, mewed in agreement.

* * *

"Houshi-sama," the girl's voice was merely a whisper. She coughed lightly to clear her throat. "Houshi-sama, we should get back now. The others will get worried."

Miroku's face was burried between her neck and shoulder. He groaned, not wanting to move from this sacred spot, but she managed to pull herself out from underneath his body until his face was buried in the robe they'd used as sheeting. He sighed.

"Ah, it can't be helped, I suppose."

Lazily, he rose to his feet. He removed his robes from the ground and shook the dirt off of them. The girl watched him timidly with her knees pulled to her chest and her _yukata_ lightly draped around her small frame.

"Houshi-sama," she murmured. "Please turn around."

The monk smirked. Almost fully clothed now, he worked on tying his large, violet _kesa_ over his black _koromo_.

"Sango," he chuckled. "How can you be ashamed of dressing yourself in front of me, after everything we've - hm?"

She shot him a paralyzing glare. _That _glare of hers. Submissively, he turned around to give her some privacy.

* * *

The pair walked in silence, Sango a few steps ahead of Miroku.

It was generally like this after one of their 'outings' - after the immense need to satisfy their addiction died down, the girl would become embarrassed and ashamed. She would avoid eye contact and blush every time he spoke, and he, ever the perverted monk, loved nothing more than to speak to her during this time. Small talk to keep that gorgeous pink tone over her pale skin. Small talk to make her tremble.

"I hope there's still some food left. I wonder if they waited up this time."

No response.

Grinning, Miroku caught up to the _taijiya_. "What should we tell them _this _time, my dear _Saaango_? Hm?"

_That _really got her going. Her face was red and hot, and her chestnut eyes practically bore a hole in the ground. "I...don't care," she barely whispered.

"Maybe we were out finding food? Ah, but then they'll wonder when I ask if they still have fish left...how about we tell them we were out because you wanted to practice with your Hiraikotsu?"

"I don't care," she repeated simply, her voice firmer now. She tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu and glanced at it, almost contemplating his suggestion.

He chuckled.

He loved to tease her.

* * *

"Oh, you're all up!"

The young houshi feigned innocence.

"Cut the crap, Miroku. Where the hell were you two?" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome cupped her mouth to yawn, and greeted Sango as she sat down on the log Kagome was leaning against. Kirara jumped into her owner's lap and purred as the taijiya stroked the fur on her neck.

"I sensed a strange aura somewhere, so Sango and I went to investigate. Surely enough, a _tanuki_ had possessed the Lord at the castle we passed earlier. We got lost on the way back. Ah! There's still fish left."

Kagome smiled. "It wasn't easy, but I made sure Inuyasha and Shippou-chan didn't eat all the leftovers," she mused, giggling.

"That's very wholesome of you, Kagome-sama. Thank-you," Miroku bowed his head and took a seat near the fire, extending his arms and palms toward the flames. "Ah, so very warm."

"Hey, Miroku!" Shippou quipped. He emerged from Kagome's bag with a lollipop in hand. "How come we didn't sense the demonic aura, too?"

Miroku gave the young youkai a fake smile. "Well," he sighed. "You were all too busy fighting over the fish to realize it."

Shippou patted his chest. "Right! Next time, I'll pay more attention! Judging by how long it took, you guys could really use my help!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't get too cocky. If anything, you would drag the battle down."

"What was that, hanyou!" Shippou challenged, pointing the pink lollipop toward Inuyasha.

"Now, now, time for bed, Shippou-chan," Kagome grabbed the young kit and placed him inside of her sleeping bag, taking the unwrapped candy from his tiny paws and putting it back into her knapsack. "You can save the candy for later. Tonight, you'd better rest up, because we have a long day ahead of us!"

"Will I be able to eat the candy tomorrow, Kagome?"

"Sure you can." Kagome gave the young youkai a warm smile, and almost instantly he fell asleep; sugar in is dreams.

"Are you going to eat anything, San - oh?"

Somewhere during the conversations, Sango had fallen asleep across the upturned log. Kagome turned to Miroku.

"She looks so tired, Miroku. How skilled was this demon?"

Miroku let out a pleasant chuckle.

"Pretty skilled, I'd say."

**IV.**

"Aaaah, it's a new day!" Kagome exclaimed as she awoke, stretching her arms into the afternoon air. She took a glance around the campsite, preparing to greet everyone, but only she was there.

"EH! Did I sleep in?"

In a rush, Kagome quickly rolled up her sleeping bag. She fixed her _serafuku_ and ran a brush through her thick locks. She packed up everything left out from the night before - seasoning for the fish, matches for the fire - until it was all neatly placed inside of her yellow knapsack. The modern girl looked up at the light blue sky with one hand and over her eyes to block the sun, and the other on her hips.

_I wonder where everyone is..._

* * *

The air was uncomfortably cold as Sango stepped out from the _onsen_. She bent over to pick up her neatly folded clothes. Kirara mewed as water dripped from her owner's hair onto her fur.

It'd been a while since Sango took such a relaxing bath by herself. Usually, Shippou and Kagome were always with her. Not that she minded either of their company, but it was always nice to take a break from their jabber and complaints about Inuyasha.

_I wonder if she knows..._

Often times, Sango wanted to tell Kagome about what she'd been doing with Miroku, but how would she describe it? She had very little tact when it came to such things. She grew up surrounded mostly by men, and men did not talk to her about sex. Even her father avoided the awkwardness that such a conversation would contain. It seemed like such a shameful subject to her.

_Maybe one day,_ she thought. _It would be nice to have someone to talk to about this_.

Her yukata tied and her hair still damp, the taijya scooped Kirara into her arms and headed towards camp.

* * *

"Ah, these will do just fine, Kaede-sama. What do I owe you?" Miroku asked as he received a bag of herbs from the old miko.

"The pleasure is mine, Houshi-dono," the woman bowed. "Are ye facing some sort of trouble?"

"Not so much, but it's always good to have remedies on hand, just in case!"

"This is good thinking. Take care, now."

"Right, thanks again!"

Miroku bowed lightly as he turned away, heading back to camp. He tucked the herbs into his robes, staring at his right arm as he did so.

_You are holding up well_,_ Kazaana._

* * *

"Tell me something, Inuyasha," Shippou hopped from rock to rock as Inuyasha stared at the lake, contemplating. "What's Kagome's world _really_ like? I've only ever heard her side of the story."

Inuyasha hummed, thinking of the best way to describe it as he stared deeper into the water. "Well, in a word, it's..._scary_."

"_Scary_?" The young youkai glanced up at him, timidly. Inuyasha simply nodded in self-affirmation.

"_Scary_."

Suddenly, his hand shot into the water, creating a loud crash and splashes that frightened the poor kitsune into falling in the lake. Inuyasha held up a large fish whose scales shone in the sun.

"Got it!"

"Give me some warning next time, would ya!" Shippou yelled as he emerged from the shallow water. He pulled seaweed from his hair.

"Oh! That's a nice one, Inuyasha!" The child's anger quickly faded at the sight of something so delicious. His tail flicked, and he licked his lips as he stared wide-eyed at the glistening cold-blood.

"Oi!" Miroku called as he approached the lake.

"Miroku! Look at the fish Inuyasha caught! Doesn't it look tasty!"

Inuyasha threw the fish onto a pink blanket. It flopped around next to the smaller fish that have already been caught and drained of life. Miroku shrugged.

"Inuyashaaa," the monk whined. "I'm tired of fish. Can't you find something else? Some boar, perhaps?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "If you can find one of those around here, then go ahead. For now, starve yourself for all I care. More food for me."

"And me!" Shippou exclaimed. He hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Did you get the herbs, Miroku?"

"Yes, I did! Where is Kagome-sama? The medicine would be safer in her hands."

The sound of another fish smacking the ground startled the monk and kitsune.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her," Inuyasha stared towards the campsite blankly, scratching his head. Miroku and Shippou gave him a sad, knowing look.

"He'll never learn," they sighed in unison.

Kagome sat against a tree, humming and anxiously biting her thumb nail.

_Should I go find them? _She asked herself._ What if they left me alone for a reason? What if they're against a really strong demon?_ _But if that's the case, why did they leave me here? Don't they need my help? _Suddenly, the girl threw her arms in the air,

"Am I that useless! Huh?" she yelled. The birds in the tree scattered in fright, and just as suddenly as Kagome yelled, Sango appeared.

"Ka-Kagome-chan? Is everything okay?" Sango asked, nervously. _Kagome-chan sure can be scary sometimes..._

The girl from the future stared at the taijiya blankly, translating the moment into her mind. Her face eventually lit up and she graced over to her friend.

"Ah! Sango-chan! You don't think I'm useless, do you!" Kagome beamed. Her voice and expression were joyous and hopeful.

"Uh..Useless?"

"You're not useless, Kagome! Inuyasha, on the other hand..." Shippou grinned. He appeared on Miroku's shoulder, Inuyasha a few steps behind, carrying the sack of fish.

"Shippou-chan! Miroku-sama! Inuyasha...you're all here! You didn't leave!"

"What's all this crap about being useless, huh?" The hanyou miffed. He tossed their brunch on the ground, right next to the ash and branches that once glimmered with flames.

"I thought you all left me to go fight a youkai or something...I guess it was stupid, huh?" Kagome chuckled. "But where were you all anyway?"

"I went to the onsen to cool off for a bit," Sango said. "I'm sorry. You looked so peaceful this morning. I didn't want to wake you." Kagome gave the girl a warm, knowing smile, as if to say that it was okay.

"And Inuyasha and I went to get food for us to eat. Miroku went to get some herbs from Kaede-sama to help us out with poison and stuff. Did we worry you, Kagome?"

Shippou skipped over to Kagome and tugged on her socks.

"Don't sweat it, Shippou-chan!" Kagome giggled. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled at him. "So what are we eating today, huh?"

"I caught some nice fish for us!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He sounded like a boy about to play a new game.

"Again?" Sango and Kagome moaned in unison.

**V.**

"How much farther, Kagome?" Inuyasha called to the girl on his back. His footing was rapid, though his breathing had begun to labor.

"The shard's presence is growing stronger. It shouldn't be too long before we reach it," Kagome explained, gripping Inuyasha's shoulders. His speed and stamina always frightened her, even though she'd been traveling like this for months now. Her thick, medium-length hair flew behind her and the kitsune grasped Inuyasha's shirt in between their bodies.

Sango and Miroku flew on Kirara's back. A familiar setting for the gang.

Miroku used his _shakujou_ as a handle when they rode together. He hated it, hated having to grip each side of that damn staff instead of either side of Sango's luscious ass. Sometimes, he even contemplated breaking or losing the sacred weapon just to be able to feel her full hips in his palms.

Regardless of not being able to touch her with his hands, he touched her with his body. The brilliant pervert always got his way, one way or another. His groin pressed up against her backside. Her hair whipped back and he could smell the scent of her as the breeze pushed it past him. It was bliss, really, to be able to do this without getting smacked.

Sometimes, he couldn't even help himself. He would grow erect against her. It wasn't always easy when they were traveling through a forest, and Kirara had to make quick and jabbing movements lest get hit by trees. He couldn't control the bumps and humps of the taijiya's rear when the nekomata swooped down low or accidently tripped over an ignored branch.

Sango pretended she couldn't feel it when this happened. She pretended the hardness against her didn't exist; pretended she couldn't feel him grinding between her ass cheeks in sporadic but seductive movements. She pretended that there was no moisture pooling in between her own legs.

She pretended that these weren't the nights that the pair would find someplace to be alone together.

* * *

They had only just arrived, and the battle had already begun.

The youkai who possessed a shard of the Shikon no Tama was an enormous _oni_ who was blind with rage. Two moss-covered horns grew from his head. His skin was a dull blue, like stones in the lake. He wore nothing but a loincloth made from the fur of a tiger. He was in a village full of screaming women and children, and failing warriors.

As soon as the group emerged from the forest, the one-eyed youkai swung his _kanabou_ with such brute force that, even though he missed, the waves from the wind knocked the heroes to the ground. They landed with a thud. While the oni seemed fixated on these new people, the villagers took this as an opportunity to take shelter from the giant beast.

"Aww, my head," Shippou cried, feverishly rubbing his head with both paws. Everyone else had already regained their composure.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with an honest look of worry on his face. He held her hands while pulling her up from the earth, and Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks."

And she was. His sincerity alone could make Kagome feel better.

Inuyasha nodded at her. His face suddenly washed over with determination, and he drew is Tessaiga.

"All right! Do you know where the jewel shard is!" He grinned.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted.._. Kagome thought to herself. She squinted at the large beast, scanning him for the shard.

"Th...there's two!" She exclaimed, taken aback. "One in his right arm, and one in that giant club of his!"

Before Kagome even finished her sentence, Inuyasha was running. His eyes glimmered with resolution.

"Hah! More for us, then!" He called, as he took a great leap in the air.

"Inuyasha! Don't just run into things without thinking!"

"It's no hope, Kagome-sama," Miroku sighed, patting her shoulder. Kagome knew he was right, but still...

"_KAZE NO KI_-!"

The oni laughed. The sound distracted Inuyasha for a moment.

Suddenly, the youkai pursed his large lips and after a full-bodied inhale, he blew at the silver-haired hanyou.

Dumbfounded, Inuyasha soared through the air, unable to translate what had just happened. The oni's laugh grew stronger.

"Kirara!" Sango called. The giant cat roared and, with her owner on her back, flew to Inuyasha's aid. She grabbed him by his bright red robes. The hide of the hi-nezumi was so strong that even Kirara's great, sharp fangs couldn't pierce through it. Inuyasha shook his face.

"Thanks, Kirara," he called. She smiled and growled at him.

"_Hiraikotsu_!"

The blue beast's laughter came to an abrupt ending at the sound of Sango's voice. He stared at her blankly, mockingly; as if to say, _what the fuck are you thinking_?

The giant boomerang flew towards him at a high speed. Slowly, he raised his kanabou to his face to block it. The inner curve of the Hiraikotsu hit the kanabou head-on with a loud _crrrack_!and instead of breaking through the metal club, the ogre gently flicked his wrist and Sango's weapon shot right back at her; biting the hand that feeds.

Skillfully enough, she caught her weapon - but at a cost. The Hiraikotsu jerked her right arm backwards with a snapping sound and she immediately felt a sharp pain surge through the ribs of her spine. She winced at let go of the bone boomerang, letting it fall to the ground.

"Sango?" Inuyasha called, still hanging from Kirara's mouth. Kirara growled in surprise and landed softly on the ground. The hanyou jumped to the taijiya's side and helped her off from the great cat, watching her injured arm as he did so. The others rushed to her side - first Miroku, then Kagome and Shippou. Inuyasha passed Sango to Miroku like a baton. The monk propped her left arm around his shoulders and slowly walked her to a tree nearby. Her bad arm was gangly and awkward, and it had already begun to swell at the top.

"So-_rry_, Houshi-sama..." Sango murmured as Miroku sat her down against a great oak tree. She tried to put her arm down, but pain shot through her and she hissed.

"Shh, don't apologize. Rest," Miroku's voice was soft, like rich cotton. He gave her a warm smile as Kirara lay on the right side of her master, allowing Sango to prop her arm up on the nekomata's soft body with minimal pain.

Sango gave the monk a weak, reassuring smile. Calmly, he turned and walked towards the oni. He stayed put for a minute, contemplating his next move. _Somehow, we have to get rid of that damn weapon of his..._

"Oni-sama," he called. The ogre turned to face him and raised his weapon in anticipation. This youkai couldn't seem to talk; only moan and grunt his thoughts out. Not the smartest of creatures. Miroku grinned, raising his left arm to his right, and tugged on the _mala_ that suppressed his curse.

"_Kazaana_!" He shouted. The cycloptic beast was taken aback for a moment, until the sharp gust of a foreign wind pulled him towards the black hole in Miroku's hand.

"Damn it, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are you doing? You'll suck in the jewel shard!"

Miroku pretended not to hear him. He barely could, anyways, through the loud whooshing sounds of the hole in his right arm.

The oni stood his ground as best as he could. He grabbed onto trees and dug his large toenails into the dirt. He did everything he could to avoid being sucked into that dark, endless void, when suddenly, his club accidently slipped out of a four-fingered hand and into the direction of the Kazaana. He desperately tried to reach for it, but it had been pulled too far. The oni groaned over the loss of his weapon.

Timing it just right, though, Miroku closed his palm and wrapped the rosary beads around his wrist. The kanabou fell to the ground in front of him and rolled in a single perfect circle before vibrating with the effects of the jewel shard.

"Kagome-sama!" He called. Kagome, who was looking on from Sango's side, nodded and rushed toward the club to retrieve the shard. The kanabou was thick, made of solid medal. She reached into her back case to grab a _Hama no Ya_. _This should work_, she thought to herself. The futuristic girl embedded the arrow into the metal club and, magically, the shard of the Shikon no Tama floated out of it, glowing with purity. Quickly, Kagome seized it and placed it in the jar around her neck, along with the others. She stared at the case. There were not many shards in there, but every time they retrieved one, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of triumph at the fact that they were one step closer to defeating Naraku. She nodded to herself and hid the jar within her chest.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke. "I trust you and Kagome can handle the rest?"

Inuyasha grinned, his sword resting on his shoulder. He pointed his thumb to himself and said, "Leave it to me."

"Go bring Sango-chan back to Kaede-baa-chan in _Musashi_," Kagome smiled. "We'll take care of this, won't we, Shippou-chan?"

"Uh…yeah, right Kagome!" Shippou faked a smile.

Miroku nodded, and walked over to Sango, helping her back onto Kirara and flying back to Kaede's village.

**VI.**

Sango did not like to sleep.

When she slept, she dreamt. Of her father. Her brother. Her comrades.

Their deaths.

She repeated it over and over again in her head, never failing to feel the exact same feelings she did back when…

After they died in her dreams, everything went black. No, that did not mean that her dream was over. Not in the least. All that she saw in her dreams was the all-consuming blackness of despair, death, and dirt.

She dreamt of being buried again.

Sango's body twitched. Her eyes squeezed shut, and then shot open. Suddenly, she felt a sharp twinge of pain in her shoulder and it all came flooding back to her.

"Sango-chan!"

"Ka-Kagome-chan?"

"Sango-chan, you had us worried sick!" Kagome explained. Though still concerned for her friend's pain, a sense of relief washed over her.

Sango took in her surroundings. She was in a hut. It had been so long since she had slept in one, it was almost foreign to her. Kagome hovered over her, smiling that small smile of hers. The girl removed the warm cloth from Sango's forehead and wrung it inside of a bucket next to her neatly folded legs. She let the damp cloth hang off of the handle.

Sango tried to sit up. The pain was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Her right arm rested on her belly in a pale yellow sling. Kagome, not being able to help her worry, held the taijiya's back and tried to coax her back down.

"I'm fine," Sango said, a little too harshly. She refused to lie down again. "What exactly…happened?"

"You were injured by the oni's kanabou after her used it to swing your hiraikotsu back at you," Kagome explained. "Miroku-sama brought you here, and Inuyasha ended up finishing the bad guy off. It wasn't so hard after he lost that weapon of his."

Sango nodded towards her arm.

"Oh, you should be able to take that off in a few days. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Kagome winked.

Sango slumped back down. This could prove to be a troublesome injury.

"Ne, Kagome-chan."

"Yes?"

Sango looked at Kagome, then back at her arm. Then she glanced at the window to look at the sun, only to realize that the sun was shaded by three figures.

"Looks like Sango's awake," Inuyasha said. Shippou and Miroku nodded.

Sango turned back to Kagome and smiled. "Talk later?" She suggested.

Kagome returned the smile and nodded, enthralled and curious.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would appreciate some, as this was not easy to write. I'm not very good with action scenes and I hope that I did this one justice, but I would like to know your opinion. You, the reader, are my only means of knowing that I am not making an ass of myself, and knowing that this can actually go somewhere.  
**

**Index** (in order of appearance):

_Kitsune_: Fox demon, sort of_  
Osuwari_: Sit_  
Hanyou_: Half-demon_  
Yukata_: Sango's dress, otherwise known as a _kosode_._  
Kesa_: The purple 'sash' of Miroku's dress, worn by Sôtô priests_  
Koromo_: The black foundation of Miroku's dress, worn by Sôtô priests_  
Taijiya_: Slayer, although you probably already know this one._  
Tanuki_: Raccoon dog_  
Youkai_: Demon_  
Serafuku_: Kagome's dress; traditional school uniform_  
Onsen_: Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!_  
Shakujou_: Buddhist staff_  
Oni_: Creatures from Japanese folklore; variously translated as ogres, trolls, devils._  
Kanabou_: Common weapon of the oni; an iron club_  
Kaze no Kizu_: Tessaiga's _Wind Scar_ technique._  
Hi-nezumi_: Fire rat; Inuyasha's dress is made from its hide._  
Mala_: The ring of Buddhist prayer beads that suppress Miroku's Kazaana; often carried by Mahayana Buddhist monks.  
_Hama no ya_: Sacred arrow.  
_Musashi_: City of; the village that Kaede resides in

*If you need further explanation for any of these, send me a personal message, or you could always Google it!


	2. Deprivation

A/N: I apologize for the late update! I promise to have more of them. I've just been a bit busy and realized that I didn't know where I was going with this story, but I really wanted to continue it, so without farther ado, here's chapter two! I think this story might end up a little darker than expected, hahah.

Also, you'd be surprised at how little words there are that end in –_tion_.

oooOOOooo

**de·prive** [dih-**prahyv**]  
–_verb_  
to remove or withhold something from the enjoyment or possession of (a person or persons): _to deprive a man of life_.

* * *

**VI. **

It had been nine days since she had felt his touch. She could feel the tension like a heated coil inside of her body; wound up tight and boiling inside of her, threatening to burst open at any given moment and spring free. Her mind threatened to allow her larynx to scream out that she needed him, needed his touch, and needed his member to embellish her insides and create a new coil; a type that she reveled in.

They've gone longer without before – sometimes even weeks, but that was of their own accord. It was this bound arm, this damn dislocated joint that prevented her from being able to so much as _have_ an accord – that's what was killing her. That Kagome shared the same hut with her, and Inuyasha with him, and that someone was always tending to her stupid, stupid arm. That she _could_ not, not that she _wanted_ not, was what was making her rub her thighs together in a feverish attempt to subconsciously emancipate herself from the cursed coil inside of her.

Relieving the pressure herself was out of the question. Of all the disgraceful things she had done with the houshi, the simple act of self-pleasure seemed to be one of the worst deeds to her. To probe at _that _part of her body, to separate the labia and tug at her breasts until she could feel moisture pooling…and then to put her fingers inside of her, and to move them and curl them, and flick her clitoris was just a miserable, ghastly idea. It was a shameful, pitiful act; one that will never befall her.

Although, her injury did bring some good.

Naraku had had been lying dormant for some time now, so there was no need to worry about him striking any time soon. It had been a while since the group had all relaxed and had fun together. Even Kouga managed to drop by a few times in attempt to woo Kagome and annoy Inuyasha. Since they were in Kaede's village, the elderly miko took time with them as well, often giving them random words of wisdom to ponder over. Myouga, the cowardly _nomi_, would show himself now that they were relatively safe from harm and feast on the blood of the hanyou, or the miko, or her own.

These past few days have made Sango realize how lucky she is to have joined such a motley crew.

She often found herself almost grateful for Naraku. Back at the village of the taijiya, she never really had the time for friends. Slaying youkai was her sole duty. She had her father and her brother, and she was grateful for such a strong family. It's not that she was anti-social, she simply enjoyed the company of her family and comrades more than the company of the girls her age.

She remembered when she used to return home after a battle. The woman of the village would be busy sewing kimonos or finding love, and she would be arriving with blood and dirt on her skin, and her hair matted down with sweat. She remembered finding youkai with strong bones and watching her father turn them into armor, while the other girls picked flowers and watched their fathers turn them into hair bands.

Growing up, she often wondered what it would be like if she were born different. Had she not had the blood of the taijiya running through her veins, would she be like them? Would she be as blissful, and as unaware as they were?

"Sango-chan," Kagome's voice brought Sango back from her reverie. "Is your arm okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Everything is fine, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled. Her friend worried too much.

"Hey Sango, when's that stupid arm of yours gonna get any better? It's been almost two weeks already. We have to keep hunting Naraku, remember?" Inuyasha snarled. He lay on his side, turned away from the others. His hair was as black as the midnight sky now; it was the night of the new moon.

"You're one to talk, Inuyasha. You're more helpless than I am in that form," Shippou muttered. Inuyasha shrugged the comment off with a 'keh!' and Kagome giggled nervously.

The door to their hut opened slowly. Miroku pushed the door open a crack to let Kirara in, and then he pushed it all the way open to let Kaede in. He followed her. In his arms, he carried a bundle of steaming rice. Kaede set bowls and chopsticks down for everyone.

"This smells good, Kaede-baachan! Did you make it?" Kagome asked, as Miroku served her food.

"Houshi-dono brought it for us," Kaede said. She set a bowl for Inuyasha and took a seat in between him and Kagome as she spoke. "A village nearby had a troubling aura, and in return for exorcising a youkai, they gave Houshi-dono enough food for all of us tonight."

"I guess I'm kinda grateful that Miroku is such a good liar. We'll never have to go hungry with him around," the kitsune chimed. Miroku sighed as he sat next to Sango.

"How is your arm doing, Sango?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. She glared at him.

"That took a long time, _houshi_. What else were you doing there, I wonder?"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak in defense, but Inuyasha decided to speak for him.

"I think that goes without saying, Sango," he growled in between bites, his mouth and chin a mess of white rice. "Isn't it obvious? He was probably flirting with all of the women of the village. The question is how many—"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

His face crashed to the floor. "Damn it, Kagome! What the hell did you do that for?"

"You really have no sensitivity for other people's feelings, do you, Inuyasha?"

"It's hopeless, Kagome. Inuyasha with common sense is like trying to stop Miroku from picking up women, it's just impossible." Shippou sighed.

"Shippou-chan…"

"Keh, you're the one that needs a _nenju_, brat." Inuyasha snarled, picking Shippou up from his tail and poking him in the cheek with his chopsticks.

"Really, can't ye be civil even through dinner?" The old miko sighed as she blew steam from her tea. "Is it so much to ask?"

"Yes, and do you two really think so little of me? If it weren't for me being here, you'd probably only eat fish every day," Miroku quipped. He pointed at Inuyasha and Shippou with his own chopsticks, and Inuyasha growled at him to lower them.

The argument went on as their arguments usually do, and Sango looked on with a small smile.

_That's right_, she thought to herself. _When did I begin to feel so…happy? Like I was back then?_

Her heart and memories still pained her. The images of her father as his neck was pierced through with Kohaku's _kusarigama _still remained, but sometimes, she found herself forgetting.

The dreams of the blood and tears shed that day were slowly replaced by Sango's happiness, and by the love she felt from everyone around her. Travelling with the hanyou, the kitsune, the miko and the houshi was much like living in the village of the taijiya. It was _safe_. It was strong, joyous, and protective. Nobody in this group would let another fall. Someone was always there to help the other. And to think, she once thought of leaving them to go it alone against the pitiful Naraku.

Sango let out a small giggle in spite of her foolishness. The giggle soon turned into a laugh, and soon all eyes were on her.

Kagome, who was pulling apart Inuyasha's cheeks as he did the same to Shippou, was the first to join her, followed by Kaede's deep, throaty chortle, and then Shippou's full bellied snickers. The whole room was suddenly full of the sounds of blithe, jubilant amusement as the group realized how silly they'd been acting.

_I won't ever be lonely again_.

The laughter died down soon enough, and everyone resumed to their meal. Sango couldn't keep the smile of assurance off her face. Miroku noticed this, and he couldn't help but smile at her, too. She turned to him and blushed, then turned away. Alas, the smile remained.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you ever bring us some ninja food anymore?"

"Because _you_ never let me go back to my time, _Inuyasha_."

"'Cause you're always slackin' off over there, and who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without me? You're pretty useless without me, ya know," Inuyasha regretted what he said the instant he said it. Kagome glared at him, her anger beaming red on her cheeks.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

"DA-AM-MIT!"

"Ye children are so noisy," the old miko sighed as she rose to the door. "It's getting lat. Ye had best get some sleep. Good night now."

"It's not healthy to be around Kagome and Inuyasha all the time. You better rest up too, Kaede-obaba." Shippou smirked.

_I'm with my family now._

**VII. **

Kagome, angry with Inuyasha, had stormed off through the well and back to her own time. It didn't take much persuasion for the hanyou to chase after her. Shippou waited, peering through the well for their return, and Kirara stood with him, acting as his guardian.

"I wonder how long they'll be this time, Kirara," Shippou said. The small nekomata mewled.

"I wish I could go to Kagome's time, too. I bet there are all sorts of neat things over there."

ooooOOOoooo

A stainless steel pot hit Inuyasha square on the nose. The sound of a girl shrieking _idiot! _could be heard from a mile away.

"I told you not to follow me, you jerk!"

"Would you calm the hell down? I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Kagome's arm stopped in mid-throw. The lid of the pot she previously tossed at him glinted in her hand.

"Really, Inuyasha?"

"It's like I said, you're hopeless without me!"

She called the command that made the nenju around his throat harshly pull him to the ground. She threw the lid at the trembling boy on the floor, and with a final osuwari, she tossed her glossy raven hair and ambled over to her room.

ooooOOOoooo

"It doesn't look like Inuyasha or Kagome-sama will be back anytime soon," Miroku murmured. He sat next to the taijiya, his back turned to her side. She leaned against the wall and glanced at him.

"It's pointless to wait up for them." Miroku rose. He pressed his hand flat against the door and looked over to Sango. He could see the glimmer of her mahogany eyes through the shadow of her bangs.

"Houshi-sama," she choked. "Houshi-sama…_touch me_."

She noted the shine of his teeth as he turned to approach her, how his fringe covered his eyes as he lightly dragged his middle and index fingers along her jaw, forcing her to look up at him.

"What would one think, Sango," he rasped, as his digits dragged down her throat, lightly scarping her skin with his nails. "If one were to walk in on us, and find me with you?" His fingers skimmed along her collarbone, and she breathed hard. "One would think I was taking advantage of an injured maiden," he whispered, as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her cross-legged form.

"I don't care," she breathed, not looking at him. "Touch me."

His hand lightly massaged her injured shoulder now. "I am touching you," he smirked.

"No."

As quick a movement as it was bold, the taijiya took the houshi's hand in hers and moved it inside of her kimono. Her chest was wrapped, but he could still feel the goose bumps peaking across her nipple. He grazed it lightly with his thumb. "Here," she said.

His lips pressed against her temple and followed the same path his fingers previously took. When they reached in between her collar bones, he took the sensitive skin there in between his teeth and nipped at it before sucking in through his lips. He could feel her skin swell in his mouth. Her hand slid up the sleeve of his koromo. She gripped his elbow tightly as she felt the warmth of his tongue flick against her, and gasped as his hands squeezed her breasts. Suddenly, he snapped the skin back in place. He kissed the love bite and then her chin, her nose, and either cheek, his lips close to hers, but never touching.

"They will be here soon."

Miroku left the hut, leaving a very bothered taijiya wavering. Almost as soon as he touched her, he stopped, and the quickness of the moments left her wanting more. She felt oddly depraved and incredibly deprived.

She sat there in the darkness, her breathing a bit ragged. She gestured her right arm, and noticed that she felt not even a hint of pain. Finding a knot near her shoulder, she slowly untied the bandages that Kagome had wrapped around her. Her shoulder was red and slightly bruised, but she's had worse marks on her body before. Besides, it was about time they left and began searching for Naraku and the Shikon shards again. Sure enough, only minutes after Miroku left, Kagome and Shippou and Kirara entered.

"That Inuyasha," Kagome groaned. "Ugh, he makes me so mad when—Sango-chan, what are you doing!"

She didn't answer. Kagome dropped to her knees near her. Shippou and Kirara followed.

"Sango-chan, you're still not fully healed! You need to rest more, and—"

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan," Sango sighed. Kagome's worry and care for her friends was a quality Sango always admired, but right now, she could do without it.

"But you shouldn't exert yourself!"

Regardless of Kagome's complaints, Sango had already removed the bandages. She dropped the unraveled wrappings in a pile next to her futon. The taijiya moved her arm up, then down, and then around in a circle. She turned to smile falsely at her friend.

"See? All better. I'm going to the onsen, come join me?" Sango rose, adjusting her yukata as she exited the hut, with Kirara tagging behind her.

"Sango-chan…"

"Don't worry about her, Kagome. Sango's pretty tough…for a human, that is." Shippou stated. "Let's go!"

Shippou left. Kagome lingered for a while, before sighing and reaching into her backpack for a towel.

**VIII.**

The water of the open-air bath was hot around Kagome's toes as she gingerly splashed her foot through the water. _The first step is always the hardest,_ she assured herself positively, as she slowly entered the steaming onsen.

Sango was seated in the water already, her eyes shut as she pulled her wet, thick hair back. It pooled it the water, and the shade of chestnut looked black.

"Ne, Sango-chan," Kagome murmured as Shippou floated towards her, grinning. "Sango-chan, are you sure your okay?"

The taijiya kept her eyes shut.

"I'm fine." She said as evenly as she could, but Kagome was not an idiot, and after countless months of travel, could tell when her friend was upset with something.

"Was it something Miroku-sama or Inuyasha said? I know those two can be really dense sometimes, but…"

Sango laughed lightly. She opened her eyes and sat up in the water. "I think I'm used to them by now, Kagome-chan. Really, I'm just a little tired."

The pair sat in silence. The only noise was Shippou's kicking, Kirara's mews, and the sounds of animals rustling and chirping in the moonlight. _Maybe it was something I said. _The thought flickered lightly in Kagome's mind as she stared at her friend's blank facial expression.

"Say," Kagome started, desperate for a conversation. "What was that thing you wanted to talk about a while ago? Remember…when you and I were talking, but the guys interrupted us?"

Sango glanced up at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. What would she say? How would she start? _Well, Kagome-chan, I've been sleeping with the houshi almost once a week for the past few months. Oh, and I really want to have sex right now, but that idiot won't give it to me._ She snorted in spite of herself. Thoughts and confessions jumbled through her mind, and they all seemed too ridiculous and inappropriate to share with her.

"Yeah," she drawled. "I remember.

"Well," she sighed. "I'm…it was nothing, really. I guess I was just…questioning my strength." She mentally slapped herself for giving such an insecure answer. She pushed damp bangs back with her hand and leaned her head onto the stone behind her.

"Well, if you ever think about—Sango! What's that on your neck?"

Sango's eyes shot so far open that she almost worried they would bulge right out of their sockets. She wanted to bury the rest of her body in the water, but she couldn't move. She just sat there, tense and red and quivering.

"Is that…?"

"Sango, is that a bug bite?" Shippou asked, naive and enthralled. He stared wide-eyed at her exposed throat.

"H-hey, Shippou-chan," Kagome's voice quivered. "You…why don't you and Kirara head back to Kaede-baa-chan's village and get some rest?"

"But I want to make sure that Sango is okay," he sighed, interest and worry thick in his voice.

"Listen, if you go now, I'll…let you have some chocolate tomorrow, okay? I'll make sure that Sango is okay."

_Say something,_ Sango thought to herself. _Move. Hide yourself. This is shameful._

Shippou rolled his eyes, but he was unable to resist the thought of the sweet taste and smooth texture of cho-co-late melting in his mouth. Sango vaguely heard him saying something about this being unfair. _Unfair,_ she repeated in her head.

"Let's go, Kirara."

Her pet might have mewed at her. Sango didn't know. All she could think about was her inability to move and what she would tell Kagome.

"Sango-chan," Kagome said, her name snapping her back to the real world. "Sango-chan, is that a hickey…a-a love bite?" Kagome corrected herself, somehow unaware if Sango knew what the word _hickey_ meant.

"Yes." Sango's voice was calmer than she thought, and she grew more confident at the fact. She slowly removed her hand from her forehead and lowered herself chin-deep in water.

"How? From whom?"

_How?_ Sango's voice was sarcastic in her mind. _Really? __**How**__?_

Darkly, she considered saying it was from Inuyasha, but diminished that idea as soon as it flickered in the back of her mind.

"Earlier. Houshi-sama…"

Kagome all but squealed. "Is this what you wanted to talk about before?"

Sango nodded.

"Are you two—did he confess his love?" Kagome's own thoughts were jumbling in her mind. She wondered if it was common to speak of such things in this period of time. She vaguely recalled hearing the young, married girls at random villages discussing sex and love. She remembered being asked if she 'had anything going on' with the houshi or the hanyou. Sango, however, never spoke of intimacy. She almost avoided it. The only time she ever spoke of love was when she got fired up, or when she muttered something about jealousy when she saw a happy couple strolling about.

Kagome knew she shouldn't prod her, but she could tell that something had been gnawing at Sango for some time now. _It's good to talk about these things,_ she decided firmly. She didn't notice the frown that formed on her friends face after she asked the question.

"Not exactly." Sango's voice was a horse whisper. She was embarrassed beyond belief.

"We…made-had sex, a few times."

She cringed. She didn't know _what_ to call their trysts, but she decided that 'making love' was not a definition.

"When? For how long?"

"A few times…for a while." Her descriptions were dubious and unclear, but only because that's actually what she and the houshi were. Uncertain. Indistinct.

Sango couldn't believe she was talking about this. Talking about it meant that it was true, that it was happening. The welts on her skin would fad and wash away in time, and all evidence would blur into nothing, but words were permanent. They lingered in people's minds and they were shared and mulled over.

_This means nothing,_ she could hear those words playing through her mind. _And we shouldn't tell anyone._

She almost felt like apologizing for betraying their secret, but at the same time, she felt an odd sense of normalcy in speaking of this. In fact, she almost wanted to keep talking about it. She felt proud and vindictive at the moment.

_This means nothing._

_This means nothing._

His words had hurt her, though she denied the emotional sting for months. _Unfair_.

_What would one think, Sango, if one were to walk in on us and find me with you?_

She furrowed her eyebrows in assurance. _What would one think? Are you ashamed?_

"Sango-chan, it's okay to talk, you know."

Once again, Kagome's voice snapped Sango back into reality.

"Yeah." Her voice was strong and oddly aggressive.

"Yes, well," she started. If this was an odd way of getting revenge, it sure felt good. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Kagome beamed. "Right!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well," she repeated, clearing her throat. "We'd been…sneaking off together for a while, usually after you all fell asleep, but—"

"So _that's _what you've been doing?"

"Shh…no talking, okay?" Sango brought a trembling finger to her lips. Trembling with what? Excitement? Nervousness?

"Just listen.

"Anyways, it started a few months ago…but only recently, it's been getting really bad. Not bad, really, just…vulgar and rougher and…more often. One time, against a tree, for example. It usually…starts right away. There's not usually any…foreplay, or anything, and if there is, it's limited. We don't really kiss a lot. It's just sex wherever and whenever we can get it."

Sango knew she was being crude. She was saying too much and too fast, but Kagome was so focused and she looked up at her expectantly, and she felt as though she had to dictate herself somehow.

"He's been…talking a lot more now, which I find that I sort of like. I mean, it makes the experience a little better, or something. I'm never fully nude and he usually isn't, either. A few times I've…bit his neck or shoulder because we were too close to camp and didn't want to wake anyone, and he sometimes even has to do the same.

"I guess I'm the type that…likes it rough?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Is this…too much, Kagome-chan?"

"Say whatever you need to say," her friend said nervously. Sango wasn't sure whose sake she was speaking for by this time.

"Well," she continued. "It's just that sometimes, he doesn't have much regard for me, and I've…I think I've come to like it." Her voice was but a whisper again, and she felt herself growing embarrassed.

"Anyways, I was frustrated and short, and I…today, when you and Inuyasha left, I really...wanted to. And I thought we would, but he was just teasing me, and it got me angry, so that's why I came here. I guess…I was too mad to even notice _that_," she muttered, skimming her fingers on the red mark in between her collarbones. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but you're right. It does feel better to talk about it."

Kagome smiled warmly. She felt like there was more that Sango wanted to say, but she knew that if she heard any more she would probably never be able to look at Miroku the same way ever again. She left the conversation as Sango did.

"Ne, Kagome-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Have you and Inuyasha ever…"

Kagome's eyes widened. Her cheeks paled, and then flushed. "N-no! Never! We…he probably doesn't even know—I mean, that is, It's not like I—I don't…_no_!"

Kagome's words were a slur. She buried her face in her hands.

"It's good to talk about this, Kagome-chan," Sango said, a hint of teasing in her voice. Kagome sighed.

"It's not like…I don't want to," she whispered. "But, and don't get offended by this…I just think that sex should be between two people who love each other a lot." _Crap, maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

Suddenly, Sango giggled. "That's true."

She threw her arms on the rocks behind her and looked up at the dark sky. Her smile faded.

"That's true."


	3. Author's Note

Over the summer, my computer broke down, and I have therefore not been able to update this story. Rest assured though, I finally got a new one and I will probably have a new chapter up some time this month. Thank you to all of my readers, and I hope none of you have lost interest in this story yet.


End file.
